cuando las palabras lastiman mas
by claireasamiya
Summary: Claire y Leon son una pareja ahora, pero un mal entendido ocasionará que Leon diga palabras muy hirientes a Claire, sera capaz de remediar su error? CLEON 100% espero pasen, lean y los disfruten, Es de solo dos capitulos asi que espero no decepcionarlos (COMPLETA)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo, hacía mucho que no subia una historia pero es que no me da mucho tiempo de pasarlas en limpio, pero espero les guste este pequeño CLEON, como siempre los personajes no son míos (por desgracia) solo los tomo prestado para hacer historias y podamos disfrutar un poco más de nuestros personajes favoritos...sin mas por el momento comencemos**

***CUANDO LAS PALABRAS LASTIMAN MAS***

***Leon y Claire llevaban saliendo seis meses, ellos en verdad querían que su relación funcionara, por lo que habían decidido dejar sus respectivos trabajos en la DSO y Terrasave, y comenzar a trabajar en la BSAA de Nueva York, ninguno de los dos había tenido mucha suerte en el amor, a Leon lo habían engañado dos veces ya que decían que el no les daba el tiempo necesario por su trabajo igual que a Claire, y un día platicando habían llegado a la conclusión, gracias a Sherry que los convenció, de que deberían comenzar una relación ellos dos juntos, y ninguno de los dos opuso resistencia ya que aunque no lo quisieran aceptar en voz alta, se atraían mutuamente.**

**Todo iba de maravilla hasta hacia un mes que habían traslado de Europa a William, un agente bastante guapo, güero, ojos verdes, 1.90 mtrs, cuerpo atlético, y que traía babeando a las chicas de la BSAA, pero el ya había escogido su siguiente blanco, había escogido a la chica pelirroja de ojos azules, no importándole que tuviera novio ni que trabajaran en el mismo lugar, nunca nadie se le había resistido y pensó que Claire no sería la excepción**

***En el almuerzo, William ve en una mesa a Claire y Sherry y se acerca a ellas**

WILLIAM-Hola guapas, puedo sentarme con ustedes?

***El no espera la respuesta de ellas y se sienta a lado de Claire, las dos sabían las intenciones de William ya que era muy obvio y no eran las únicas**

LEON-Me temo que estas sentado en mi lugar

WILLIAM-OH Kennedy vamos, hay otro lugar a lado de Sherry

***Aunque todos sabían de la relación de Claire y Leon, ellos preferían ser discretos para no tener problemas, Leon toma una respiración profunda y se sienta a lado de Sherry, Claire le sonríe a Leon para calmarlo porque lo veía molesto, y funciona, Leon adoraba verla sonreír y más si esa sonrisa era dedicada para el, pero el gusto le dura poco cuando William se acerca demasiado a Claire**

WILLIAM-Que deliciosa se ve tu comida, la preparaste tu?

SHERRY-Si, Claire nos trae de comer a Leon y a mí

WILLIAM-Que afortunado Kennedy, me da envidia que tengas una novia que aparte de guapa, te haga de comer

LEON-Si, soy bastante afortunado

***En la comida William se dirigía más a Claire, con el pretexto de que tenían un caso juntos, por eso se acercaba tanto a ella, Claire por su lado le hablaba lo más normal posible y se aleja un poco, cuando terminan de comer Claire se levanta**

CLAIRE-Bueno William, nos vemos más tarde, Leon, Sherry y yo vamos a salir

WILLIAM-OH, bueno..esta bien

***Leon se acerca y toma de la mano a Claire**

LEON-Provecho Shepart

***Era el apellido de William**

WILLIAM-Claire, nos vemos en tu oficina después de la comida para seguir viendo lo del caso

SHERRY-Wau!, en verdad no le interesa que Leon este cerca, el sigue insinuándose

LEON-Porque tenían que ponerte con el?

CLAIRE-Acaso Leon Kennedy está celoso?

LEON-Bastante

***Claire sonríe, se suelta de Leon y se pone frente a el para tomar su cara entre sus manos**

Claire-Yo solo te amo te a ti

***Leon se pierde en esos ojos azules**

SHERRY-Aaww! Que lindo, pero les recuerdo que sigo aquí

***Leon jala a Sherry y la abraza con un brazo y con el otro a Claire**

LEON-Gracias a Dios las tengo a las dos

***Sherry también los abraza, William los veía por una ventana del comedor, cuando termina la hora de comida Claire regresa a su oficina y al poco tiempo tocan la puerta**

CLAIRE-Adelante

WILLIAM-He venido como lo prometí

CLAIRE-Muy bien, veamos el expediente

***Claire se acerca al mueble donde tiene sus carpetas, William se acerca y acorrala a Claire entre el mueble, voltea y tiene a William a centímetros de su cara**

WILLIAM-Eres tan hermosa

***William se acerca para besarla pero Claire pone su mano sobre la boca de el, William quita la mano de Claire pero no la suelta**

WILLIAM-porque? Porque te rehúsas a aceptarme?

CLAIRE-Porque tengo novio y lo sabes

WILLIAM-Y eso que?, no me consideras atractivo?

CLAIRE-No es eso

WILLIAM-Entonces?

CLAIRE-Por que amo a Leon, y nunca le haría algo así

WILLIAM-Amas a Leon?

CLAIRE-Si, lo amo

WILLIAM-Hmp! Que envidia me da

***William había dejado la puerta sin seguro, cuando de pronto se oye que la abren, Leon entra y lo que ve no le grada, a Claire y William demasiado cerca, y el sosteniéndole la mano a ella**

CLAIRE-Leon!

***William suelta a Claire y se aleja, Leon los veía con coraje, había mal entendido la situación, habla muy serio y frío**

LEON-lo siento, no quería interrumpir, con permiso

***Claire sale corriendo tras Leon**

CLAIRE-Leon espera

***Leon que ya iba a mitad del pasillo se detiene y voltea a ver a Claire, ella ve un coraje y un odio en su mirada, en esa mirada azul que hace una hora la miraban con amor**

CLAIRE-No es lo que crees

***Leon ya había escuchado esa frase anteriormente cuando sus dos ex novias lo habían engañado**

LEON-Se lo que vi

CLAIRE-Si me dejaras explicarte

***William sale de la oficina, Leon lo ve, si las miradas mataran William estaría muerto **

LEON-Felicidades William, que te aproveche

***Leon se da la media vuelta y se va, Claire lo vuelve a llamar y trata de caminar para alcanzarlo pero William la detiene**

CLAIRE-Que haces? Suéltame

***William señala con su cabeza por el pasillo, Claire ve que venían unas personas**

WILLIAM-Kennedy esta cegado por el coraje, si lo alcanzas ahora te gritara o te ofenderá delante de todos, no creo que quieras hacer una escena en el trabajo

***William tenía razón, no queria que Leon o ella tuvieran problemas en el trabajo**

WILLIAM-Lo siento, todo fue por mi culpa, para ser honesto, ninguna mujer se me había resistido antes, creía que eso de que amaban a sus parejas era mentira ya que caían rendidas a mis brazos, hasta que te conocí; tú nunca me diste motivos para creer que querías conmigo, yo fui el obstinado, en verdad lo siento

***Claire estaba sorprendida por la sinceridad en las palabras de William**

CLAIRE-Gracias por las disculpas

WILLIAM-Hablare con Leon, le explicare la situación

CLAIRE-Me temo que no te creerá, yo hablare con el saliendo del trabajo

WILLIAM-Que envidia por Kennedy, espero algún día encontrar a alguien como tu que solo tenga ojos para mi

CLAIRE-(SONRÍE) Será mejor que adelantemos nuestro trabajo

***A la hora de salida Claire camina rápido por el pasillo y se encuentra con Sherry**

SHERRY-Adonde vas con tanta prisa?

CLAIRE-A la oficina de Leon

SHERRY-Se acaba de ir, me lo encontré cuando venia para acá, parece que lo hicieron enojar iba muy molesto

CLAIRE-Yo soy la causante de ese coraje

SHERRY-Pues debió haber sido algo realmente malo por la cara que llevaba

***Claire le platica lo que sucedió**

SHERRY-OH por Dios, ahora comprendo el coraje de Leon

CLAIRE-Iré a buscarlo a su departamento para hablar con el y explicarle todo

SHERRY-Quieres que te acompañe?

CLAIRE-No, tengo que hacer esto sola

SHERRY-OK, avísame que pasa esta bien?

CLAIRE-Si, deséame suerte

SHERRY-Suerte, Leon sabrá que no mientes

CLAIRE-Eso espero

***Claire llega al departamento de Leon, antes de tocar toma aire, cuando Leon abre la puerta ve que tiene dos botones de la camisa desabrochados y está despeinado, se veía sexy pero su mirada al ver a Claire era de coraje**

LEON-Que quieres?

***Su voz de Leon era fría y muy brusca. A Claire le dolía escucharlo así, y más por que le hablaba así a ella**

CLAIRE-Quiero hablar contigo

LEON-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

CLAIRE-por supuesto que si, no es lo que tú crees

LEON-Ja, ya eh escuchado esa frase varias veces, mujeres

CLAIRE-Leon, por favor, escúchame

LEON-Estoy algo ocupado para escucharte ahora

***Leon se hace a un lado para que Claire viera hacia a dentro, ve a una chica sentada en el sofá, su corazón se encoge, Leon habla en tono de burla**

LEON-No quiero hacer esperar a mi invitada

CLAIRE-Aun ni siquiera me terminas y ya buscas compañía?

LEON-Pensé que era más que obvio **(Leon habla entre dientes del coraje**_**)**_cuando te vi en los brazos de William

***Que había estado haciendo Leon con esa chica, era bastante guapa, por eso estaba despeinado?, sus ojos de Claire comienzan a cristalizarse por las lagrimas**

CLAIRE-(Susurra)Por que me haces esto?

LEON-Que porque te hago esto?, tu me lo hiciste primero

*Leon sonríe pero era una sonrisa que reflejaba burla

LEON-Ahora comprendo lo que una vez me dijo Alex

***Alex había sido un ex novio de Claire, que en una misión con ella había salido lastimado y le había dicho unas palabras muy crueles a Claire, y no soportaría que Leon se las dijera, pero para su mala suerte, Leon estaba cegado por el coraje**

LEON-Y tenía tanta razón

CLAIRE-No… por favor, tu no

LEON-Toda la gente que esta cerca de ti termina lastimada

***Cuando Alex se las había dicho le habían dolido, y por mucho tiempo creyó que Alex tenia razón, ahora que Leon se las decía la habían destrozado, porque a Alex lo había querido, pero a Leon lo amaba, y le dolía que pensara así de ella, Leon se da cuenta que la había lastimado, las lagrimas comienzan a caer de los ojos de Claire, Leon quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero recuerda la escena que había visto en la tarde y su coraje puede más**

LEON-Ahora, si te molesto, estoy ocupado

***Leon da un paso así atrás y cierra la puerta, espera unos segundos y se asoma por la mirilla, Claire se había ido, se recarga en la puerta y dos lágrimas caen por sus mejillas**

MUJER-Si te iba a doler tanto tratarla así por que lo hiciste?

***Leon se limpia las lágrimas y pone un semblante duro**

LEON-quería que sufriera algo de lo que sufrí yo

MUJER-Me extraña verte así, ella era Claire cierto?, que fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes?, sabes que no dejare de molestarte hasta que me cuentes

LEON-Muy bien, te lo contare

***Claire sale del edificio toda ida, ni siquiera nota a la persona que se le acerca hasta que la toma por los hombros, levanta la vista y lo ve**

WILLIAM-Claire, que paso? Porque tienes esa cara?

***Ella solo llora y con un susurro le dice**

CLAIRE-El me odia

WILLIAM-Pero le explicaste todo?

CLAIRE-No quiso escucharme

WILLIAM-Vamos, el me escuchara a mi quiera o no

CLAIRE-No tiene caso, el tiene razón, la gente que esta conmigo solo sufre…por favor… quiero estar sola

***Claire comienza a caminar, William estaba tentado a ir tras ella pero da media vuelta y entra al edificio**

MUJER-No se, todo lo que me acabas de decir…hay algo que no me cuadra, y por como la acabo de ver, tal vez debiste dejar que hablara contigo y te explicara

LEON-No necesito más mentiras de ella

***Tocan la puerta**

MUJER-Habrá regresado?

***La chica ve que Leon no tiene intención de abrir así que ella va y abre la puerta, cuando lo hace ve a William parada afuera y ve lo atractivo que es, William también la ve a ella también y ve que es bastante guapa, era de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, Leon se levanta del sillón y camina hacia la puerta, estaba más molesto aun, si es que eso era posible**

LEON-Que demonios quieres?, tu noviecita no esta aquí

WILLIAM-No es mi noviecita

LEON**-(Sonríe con despotismo)**Pues pronto lo podrá ser, pero ten cuidado, podría engañarte con cualquiera

***William golpea a Leon , el no esperaba el golpe así que se tambalea y cae, la mujer se acerca a William y lo detiene para que no se vaya sobre Leon, Mientras tanto el se levanta para golpear a William pero este habla primero**

WILLIAM-Eres un imbecil que no se merece a Claire

***Leon se limpia un hilo de sangre de la boca, no se le iba encima a William por que la chica estaba en medio y no quería lastimarla**

LEON-Puedes quedártela si quieres, ustedes dos si se merecen

***William iba a volver a golpear a Leon pero la mujer no se quitaba de en medio y no quería lastimarla**

WILLIAM-Claire no es ningún objeto para estarla pasando de un lado a otro, y tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, y antes de que digas alguna otra estupidez de laque te aseguro te vas arrepentir me vas a escuchar, yo fui quien acorralo a Claire, yo fui el que insistía que me hiciera caso, y yo fui el que intento besarla

***Leon se acerca y con sumo cuidado de no golpear a la chica golpea a William, el ya se esperaba ese golpe y lo acepta por que sabe que se lo merecía, se acaricia el golpe y sigue hablando**

WILLIAM-Si, me merecía este golpe, pero Claire no merecía que la trataras así, ella no permitió que la besara y me dejo bien claro que te ama

LEON-Porque debería creerte?

WILLIAM-Es tu problema si me crees o no, solo piensa esto, si yo quisiera quedarme con Claire no vendría a decirte todo esto

***Leon sabía que William tenía un punto**

WILLIAM-Pero te lo advierto, si no vas por ella hoy, yo iré por ella mañana, y serás más idiota de lo que ya eres

***William se da media vuelta y camina por el pasillo, la mujer corre para alcanzarlo, Leon se recarga en la pared y se pone a pensar todo lo que le dijo William, sabia que no le mentía, entonces el había mal interpretado todo y no había creído en Claire, y lo peor de todo, la había tratado bastante mal, por no mencionar todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho, Leon saca su celular y comienza a llamar al celular de Claire**

***La mujer alcanza a William y lo toma del brazo**

MUJER-Oye, espera

WILLIAM-Que es lo que quieres?

MUJER.-Todavía que por tu culpa terminaron las cosas así?

WILLIAM-Si, lo acepto, soy el maldito responsable de todo esto, por eso vine a tratar de arreglarlo, además, a ti que te importa, ya puedes quedarte con Kennedy, y consolarlo

MUJER-Por supuesto que lo consolaría, pero no por la razón que piensas, Leon es mi hermano

WILLIAM-Tu hermano?, Y Claire sabe eso?

MUJER-No creo, te llamas William cierto?, porque ahora quieres ayudarlos a regresar?

WILLIAM-Porque no soy malo, y se que Claire en verdad ama a Leon y el a ella, aunque sea un idiota, y no quiero ser el causante de que un amor como ese se pierda

MUJER-Wau!, no esperaba que fueras tan amable, por cierto, me llamo Zoey

WILLIAM-Una extraña forma de conocernos no crees?, la verdad estoy celoso, espero algún día encontrar a alguien con quien compartir un amor así

***Zoey le sonríe, pasa Leon y ve a su hermana con William**

LEON-Estas bien?, te esta molestando?

WILLIAM-A diferencia de ti, yo no maltrato mujeres

***Golpe bajo para Leon**

WILLIAM-Ahora si vas a buscarla?

LEON-Porque debería contestarte?

ZOEY-Pero a mi si puedes decírmelo

LEON-Si. Voy a buscarla

WILLIAM-Y luego? Que haces ahí parado perdiendo el tiempo idiota?, iba en dirección al trabajo

LEON-No pienso agradecértelo

WILLIAM-(SONRÍE)Tampoco lo esperaba

***Leon le sonríe también**

LEON-Nos vemos después Zoey, ten cuidado, es un mujeriego

***Leon saca su celular y comienza a marcar otra vez, William se recarga en la pared y se soba el golpe que Leon le había dado antes**

WILLIAM-Me alegro que reaccionara

***Zoey le sonríe y William se apena, piensa que se ve aun mas guapa sonriendo**

***Leon al darse cuenta que Claire no contestaba le marca Sherry**

SHERRY-Hola Leon, ya estas más tranquilo?

LEON-Me temo que lo eche a perder todo pequeña

***Sherry se queda callada y Leon se da cuenta que otros de sus miedos a parte de perder a Claire es perder a Sherry también, no soportaría que la odiara pero tenia que decirle lo que había hecho**

LEON-Le dije a Claire algo de lo que me arrepiento

SHERRY-Que le dijiste Leon?

LEON-Le dije…que Alex tenia razón, que todas las personas que están cerca de ella terminan lastimadas

SHERRY-Porque Leon? Porque le dijiste eso?

LEON-Por imbecil, porque estaba enojado y dolido, y quería que ella sufriera como estaba sufriendo yo

SHERRY-Y en verdad piensas eso?

LEON-Por supuesto que no, solo sabía que eso la lastimaría

***Sherry vuelve a quedarse callada**

LEON-Dime algo pequeña, dime que soy un imbecil, dime que no merezco a Claire, pero no te calles, se que merezco sufrir, pero saber que tu o Claire me odian me destrozaría…aunque merezco eso

SHERRY-Yo nunca podría odiarte, y se que Claire tampoco, porque te ama demasiado

LEON-Pero….

***Leon oye a Sherry sollozando y sabe que esta llorando**

SHERRY-Pero si estoy molesta, lastimaste a Claire como no tienes idea, cuando Alex le dijo esas palabras Claire cayo en una depresión muy fuerte, se culpo por no cuidarme del gobierno, se culpo por lo de Steve, se culpo por lo de Neil y por lo de Moira, por muchas cosas más se culpo, se encerró y trato de aislarse, solo repetía que la gente que estaba cerca de ella sufría, que nos alejáramos de ella, nos costo semanas a Chris y a mi sacarla del auto encierro y nos costo aun mas que volviera a ser como antes

LEON-Porque no me habían contado eso?

SHERRY-En ese tiempo estabas en una misión en Europa y no queríamos molestarte, después Claire nos pidió no decir nada

***Imaginándose a Claire culpándose por todo lo que paso, aislándose de todos le dolía, no podía permitir que volviera a esa situación, y menos por su culpa**

LEON-Tengo que encontrarla

SHERRY-(sollozando)Intentare llamarla y buscarla también, si sabes algo llámame

LEON-Pequeña…perdóname

SHERRY-Encuentra a Claire y te perdono

***Leon iba manejando, se sentía una basura, había lastimado a dos personas que eran demasiado importante para el y todo por sus malditos miedos, tenia que encontrar a Claire**

***Con Claire**

***Caminaba por las calles, su caminar era más automático que nada, la gente la veía toda ida así que solo la esquivaban, iba pensando lo que Leon le acaba de decir**

CLAIRE- (Pensando)_{Porque…porque el? El también cree eso de mi?, bueno, no lo culpo, yo lo creo, porque la gente que amo termina lastimada?}_

***Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Claire**

CLAIRE-{_Por eso Chris se alejo de mí?}_

***Recuerda su expresión de Leon y cada palabra que le dijo**

CLAIRE-Mis papas también fueran victimas por estar cerca de mi?, mis abuelos..No…no…tengo que alejarme de la gente que amo

***Claire comienza a correr, choca con varias personas pero no se detiene, por lo mismo no se fija cuando cruza una calle con el semáforo en rojo, lo único que escucha es un claxon y ve una luz aproximarse a ella, su ultimo pensamiento es la cara de coraje y odio de Leon, después de eso un golpe muy fuerte, un dolor inmenso y oscuridad**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Este fic es muy corto, me salio en dos capitulos asi que espero les guste el final, les agradezco a los que leen y mas a los que dejan un review..besos**


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

***Claire comienza a correr, choca con varias personas pero no se detiene, por lo mismo no se fija cuando cruza una calle con el semáforo en rojo, lo único que escucha es un claxon y ve una luz aproximarse a ella, su ultimo pensamiento es la cara de coraje y odio de Leon, después de eso un golpe muy fuerte, un dolor inmenso y oscuridad**

***Leon se desespera, de la nada el trafico se vuelve intenso, como. puede se orilla y estaciona su carro, se baja y comienza a correr, como era posible que no encontrara a Claire?, y si hubiera cambiado de rumbo e ido a su departamento?, Leon estaba apunto de dar la vuelta e ir a casa de Claire, pero ve a lo lejos mucha gente y de repente tiene un mal presentimiento, cuando pasan unas mujeres a lado de el y escucha algo que no le agrada para nada**

SEÑORA 1-Pobre chica

SEÑORA2-Se ve que iba llorando

SEÑORA 1-Y distraída, choco con varias personas cuando iba corriendo

SEÑORA 2-Si, y no se fijo del semáforo en rojo

SEÑORA 1-Que Dios se apiade de su alma

***De su alma?, esa chica de la que hablaban estaba muerta?, esa chica podría ser Claire?, no, no podía ser su Claire, camina hacia donde esta toda la gente y empieza apartarlas, muchos se molestan y le dicen de cosas, cosas que no le importaban, el solo quería llegar hasta donde estaba la persona herida, cuando por fin logra llegar hasta delante de toda la gente siente que todo su mundo se cae a pedazos, ve a Claire tirada en el piso con un charco de sangre a la altura de su cabeza, comienza a caminar hacia a ella pero un oficial lo detiene**

OFICIAL-No puede pasar

LEON-Es mi novia

***Bueno, prácticamente ya no lo era ya que el la había terminado, pero eso no se lo iba a decir al oficial**

LEON-Déjeme acercarme por favor

***El oficial lo deja pasar, había visto varias escenas como esa, y sabia que podría alterarse si no lo dejaba pasar por la buenas, se hace a un lado y Leon camina hacia Claire**

OFICIA-Solo por favor no la mueva hasta que llegue la ambulancia

***Leon se arrodilla a lado de Claire, a simple vista no podía decir su estado, pero si podía ver las marcas que habían dejado sus lágrimas, Leon acerca poco a poco su mano para tocar la mejilla de Claire pero una mano lo detiene**

PARAMÉDICO-Por favor no la toque, necesito revisarla primero

***Leon voltea a verlo, no sabia como reaccionar ni que decir**

PARAMÉDICO-Sus signos vitales son débiles, necesito estabilizarla

***Mientras la estabilizan llega otro paramédico el cual se acerca a Leon y lo ve todo ido**

PARAMÉDICO-Se que no quisiera pero necesito unos datos sobre la señorita, puede decirme su parentesco con ella?

LEON-Soy…soy su novio

PARAMÉDICO-El nombre de la señorita?

LEON-Claire Redfield

***El paramédico seguía preguntándole cosas y el solo contestaba mecánicamente viendo como acomodaban a Claire para subirla a una camilla**

PARAMÉDICO-Gracias, seria bueno que le avisara a sus familiares

***Familiares?, Chris estaba en una misión y estaba incomunicado, y Sherry?, su pobre pequeña lo iba a odiar, sin mencionar que la iba a lastimar cuando supiera; cuando suben a Claire a la ambulancia el se acerca para subir con ella, ya arriba ve a Claire toda golpeada, y su corazón se hunde más, le conectan un respirador, el se sienta y toma con mucho cuidado la mano de Claire, escucha el diagnostico del paramedico**

PARAMÉDICO-Tiene una costilla rota, parece que tiene un traumatismo por el golpe, y dificultad al respirar

LEON-Su…su vida corre peligro?

PARAMÉDICO-Necesitamos que un doctor la revise

***Leon pensaba que el paramedico no quería alarmarlo, cuando bajan a Claire la llevan a urgencias, una enfermera detiene a Leon**

ENFERMERA-Lo siento, no puede pasar, espere en la sala a que le den informes

*Ve como se llevan a Claire

LEON-Todo es mi culpa

***Saca su celular y manda dos mensajes, uno a Sherry y otro a Zoey para explicarles la situación, se sienta en un sillón y llora, llora como nunca lo había hecho**

La primera en llegar fue Zoey acompañada de William, no tenia ganas de pensar que hacia el ahí, Zoey ve a Leon llorando, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que lo había visto llorar, tal vez cuando eran niños, corre a su hermano y lo abraza, Leon siempre había sido más alto que ella y por ende más fuerte, pero en esos momentos lo sentía frágil y débil

LEON-(Llorando)Es mi culpa, por mi culpa esta así

WILLIAM-No es solo tu culpa

***Leon voltea a verlo confundido**

WILLIAM-Si yo la hubiera seguido cuando la vi saliendo de tu departamento…mejor aun… si no la hubiera acorralado tu no hubieras mal interpretado todo

SHERRY-Viendo quien tiene la culpa no ayudara a Claire

LEON-Sherry

***Leon ve a Sherry y nota que también ha estado llorando**

SHERRY-Los dos tienen la culpa, los dos son unos cabeza dura

***Los dos agachan la cabeza**

SHERRY-Como esta Claire?

LEON-Aun no sabemos nada

***Zoey se presenta con Sherry, Leon ya había hablado de ella pero no se conocían, Zoey y William van por algo de tomar, Leon y Sherry están sentadas frente a frente el viendo al suelo**

LEON-Entiendo si me odias, me duele, pero entiendo que me lo merezco

***Alza la vista y ve coraje en la mirada de Sherry, ella se levanta muy molesta y camina directo a Leon, el cierra los ojos esperando la cachetada o cualquier golpe de Sherry, pero lo que siente son los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, abre los ojos sorprendido**

SHERRY-Eres un tonto

***Ella estaba llorando**

SHERRY-Ya te dije que nunca podré odiarte, si no odie a mi Padre biológico por usarme de experimento, porque tendría que odiarte a ti Que me has salvado y que eres más padre para mí que Birkin

***Leon estaba impactado de las palabras de Sherry, la abraza y llora , Leon no podía recordar cuando había llorado tanto**

SHERRY-Los amo demasiado a ti y a Claire como para odiarlos

LEON-Y yo las amo a ustedes, son mi vida

***Se separan y se sonríen**

ZOEY-Creo que estoy celosa

***Leon se levanta y abraza a Zoey**

Leon-A ti también te amare siempre hermanita, y lo sabes

***Mientras la abrazaba voltea a ver a William**

LEON-A ti te detesto

WILLIAM-Lo mismo digo

***Realmente no se odiaban, habían logrado entenderse uno al otro**

DOCTOR-Familiares de Claire Redfield?

SHERRY-Somos nosotros, como esta?

DOCTOR-Tiene una costilla rota, hematomas en cuerpo y cara, y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que no podremos decir si hay consecuencias hasta que despierte, por ahora su vida no corre peligro, pero como les digo, necesitamos que despierte para evaluarla

SHERRY-Podemos pasar a verla?

DOCTOR-La están pasando a piso, podrán entrar de uno en uno y podrá quedarse una persona con ella, eso es todo, con permiso

SHERRY-Gracias Doctor, Leon, no pudiste localizar a Chris cierto?

LEON-No, esta en una misión y regresa en unos días. No hay forma de contactarlo

SHERRY-por ahora esta mejor así, Chris te molería a golpes

LEON-Y yo dejaría que lo hiciera

SHERRY-Si, y luego Claire se sentiría más mal, lo mejor será pedir que Claire despierte y no haya ningún problema cuando lo haga

***Leon deja que pase Sherry primero, cuando sale ve su cara de tristeza y preocupación, se siente mal al saber que el es el causante de su tristeza, Leon se dirige a William**

LEON-Quieres pasar a verla?

WILLIAM-Si, pero lo haré cuando despierte para ofrecerle mis disculpas, además, si se despertara en el momento que estoy yo, no creo ser la primera persona que ella querría ver

LEON-Ni siquiera se si yo seria esa persona

WILLIAM-Deja de estarte lamentando Kennedy, Claire te necesita fuerte

SHERRY-William tiene razón, necesitas ser fuerte para Claire, todos necesitamos serlo, el doctor dijo que alguien podía quedarse con ella, así que no tiene caso que me quede por ahora, me iré a dormir un rato y reportare a ambos al trabajo, mañana regresare otra vez, si hay algún cambio en Claire llámame

ZOEY-Yo también me voy hermanito, estaré en tu apartamento, llámame para cualquier cosa

LEON-perdón Zoey, deje mi carro estacionado cerca de donde encontré Claire

WILLIAM-Yo las llevare

LEON-Solo llevarlas, entendido?

***WILLIAM LEVANTA LAS MANOS**

WILLIAM-Oye, tampoco soy un violador, aunque no me molestaría que te volvieras mi cuñado

***Leon ve a Zoey sonrojarse**

LEON-Ni lo sueñes señorita, y tú…

***Señala a William**

Leon-Hazle algo a mi hermana y te mato

***Sherry solo rueda los ojos, le recuerda a Chris**

ZOEY-Contrólate hermanito, se cuidarme sola

***Lo abraza y lo besa en el cachete**

ZOEY-Te avisare cuando llegue

LEON-OK, tu también Sherry

SHERRY-Lo haré, y cuida de Claire

***Leon llega al cuarto donde se encuentra Claire, entra y la ve con golpes en un lado de su cara, su semblante se veía… triste? O era la imaginación de Leon?, se sienta en una silla cerca de su cama, y toma su mano, como era posible que hoy en la tarde estaban comiendo juntos y ahora ella estaba en esa cama toda lastimada, deja la mano de Claire otra vez sobre la cama y se tapa la cara con las manos, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Claire abrió los ojos, trataba de recordar que había pasado, empezó recordando las palabras de Leon y como le había lastimado, las lagrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas, le dolía el cuerpo , no quería ni podía moverse, recuerda que iba cruzando una calle cuando vio una luz y luego un golpe, era probable que estuviera en un hospital, levanta un poco la cabeza y por fin ve a Leon a lado de su cama sentado en una silla, sus palabras salen muy rasposas**

CLAIRE-Leon!?

***El seguía con la cara entre las manos hasta que escucha la voz de Claire, levanta la cabeza y la ve despierta observándolo y llorando**

LEON-Despertaste…Como estas?

CLAIRE-Perdóname por lastimarte

***Llora aún más, Leon estaba sin habla, Claire continua hablando**

CLAIRE-Lo que menos quería era lastimarte a ti, pero tengo la mala suerte de lastimar o matar a lo que más amo

LEON-NOOO

***Leon se levanta tan rápido que tira la silla**

LEON-No es cierto. Fui un imbecil, no creo eso, nunca lo creería, lo dije porque…

***Como podría decirle que se lo había dicho solo para lastimarla…que quería verla sufrir**

LEON-Tengo…tengo que decirle al doctor que haz despertado

***Se da la media vuelta y sale de la habitación, Claire se queda pasmada y llora aun más**

***Leon había encontrado una enfermera y esta le había hablado al doctor, el cual entra a revisarla, a Leon no lo dejaron entrar, por un lado estaba mejor, necesitaba pensar como iba a disculparse con ella, como iba a convencerla que ella no era la culpable de lo malo que pasaba**

LEON-Eres un imbecil Leon, como se te ocurrió la grandiosa idea de decirle todo eso a Claire, mereces que no te perdone

***Pasa un rato más y sale el doctor**

LEON-Como esta?

DOCTOR-Superficialmente bien, mañana temprano se le hará una radiografía para descartar cualquier cosa, puede quedarse con ella pero necesita descansar

LEON-Muchas gracias Doctor

***Leon entra y ve a Claire tapándose la cara con el antebrazo, sabe que esta llorando y sabe que el es el culpable de ello, se acerca y le habla**

LEON-Soy una basura cierto?

***Claire se sobre salta y se quita el brazo de la cara**

CLAIRE-Leon…yo

***Leon se acerca a Claire y la besa, ella se sorprende pero acepta el beso de Leon, el le decía en ese beso que la maba, que no podía vivir sin ella, y ella por su parte le pedía disculpas y le decía la falta que le había hecho, cuando se separan Leon limpia con cuidado las lagrimas de Claire**

CLAIRE-Leon, William y yo no tenemos nada que ver

LEON-Lo se, ahora lo se, y fui un imbecil al creer otra cosa, podrás perdonarme?, aunque no lo merezca. Y entiendo si me odias, yo me odio

CLAIRE-No te odio, pero me dolió todo lo que me dijiste, me dolió verte con otra mujer

***Aunque trataba de no llorar las lagrimas salían solas, aun le dolía lo que había pasado; ver llorar a Claire destrozaba a Leon, el merecía ese dolor, Claire no **

CLAIRE-Aunque no vi que estuvieran haciendo nada pero… y si yo no hubiera llegado tu y ella…

LEON-No hubiéramos hecho nada, porque es mi hermana

CLAIRE-Ella es Zoey?

LEON-Si, eso iba a decirte en la tarde cuando…

CLAIRE-Cuando me viste con William, te juro que no paso nada

LEON-Lo se, William me contó como te acorralo

***Leon se arrodilla y recuesta su cabeza sobre la mano de Claire**

LEON-perdóname

CLAIRE-Leon que haces?, levántate

***Claire iba a levantarse pero Leon la detiene poniendo su mano sobre su estomago suavemente para no lastimarla**

LEON-Por favor, déjame solo un poco más

CLAIRE-Leon, no tengo nada que perdonarte, eres tus quien debería perdonarme a mi por lastimarte

LEON-No, no digas que es tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa…Sherry me contó como sufriste después de que Alex te dijera,,,bueno, tu sabes

CLAIRE-Si, mi hermano y Sherry me ayudaron a salir adelante, si no hubiera sido por ellos, me hubiera perdido a mi misma, pero…aunque lo supere, nunca lo olvide, siempre pienso lo mismo

LEON-No, no digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada

CLAIRE-Entonces porque me lo dijiste tu también?

LEON-Porque…quería lastimarte

CLAIRE-Y lo lograste

***Leon comienza a llorar, Claire siente su mano húmeda**

CLAIRE-Por favor Leon levántateme me duele verte así

LEON-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname

CLAIRE-Te amo…te amo Leon

***Leon se sorprende al oír a Claire, ella vuelve a llorar**

CLAIRE-Por eso me dolió que me dijeras esas palabras, no quería orlas de ti, y tal vez….talvez deberíamos sepáranos

***Su corazón de Leon dolió al escuchar esas palabras, antes de poder decir que no, Claire sigue hablando**

CLAIRE-Pero no quiero, me dolieron tus palabras, pero me dolería más estar sin ti

***Leon levanta la vista hacia Claire, entonces no lo dejaría?**

CLAIRE-Te perdono Leon, pero por favor , levántate

***Leon se levanta, los dos estaban llorando, Claire nunca había visto a Leon así, destrozado, lo veía sufrir y eso le dolía**

LEON-Te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, que es este amor hacia a ti, , que no creo que tu seas culpable de nada, quiero que lo sepas porque te hice daño con eso, y es algo con lo que siempre voy a cargar, y de lo que siempre me arrepentiré; de lo único que te culpa es de haberme enamorado, de hacer que no pueda vivir sin ti, de que te necesite mas que a cualquier otra cosa o persona…Te amo Claire, te amo como nunca eh amado a nadie

CLAIRE-Yo también te amo Leon, te amo demasiado

***Se besan**

***Al día siguiente los doctores determinan que no había nada malo con Claire, Leon se la había llevado a su departamento para poder cuidarla y Zoey le ayudaba, ella y William habían empezado a salir, algo que a Leon no le agradaba mucho, pero había notado un cambio en William, ya no era un casanovas, William por su parte le había pedido disculpas a Claire y esta lo había perdonado, Claire había entendido que Leon estaba dolido y por eso le había dicho cosas hirientes, no por eso dejaban de dolerle, pero lo comprendía, Leon trataba de demostrarle a Claire cuanto la amaba, los dos estaban acostados**

LEON-Sabes que te amo cierto?

CLAIRE-Lo se, sabes que yo también te amo?

LEON-Mmm...no se, que tal si me lo recuerdas

***Leon le había dicho esas palabras en el oído con voz ronca y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja a Claire sensualmente, ella gime y voltea a ver a Leon**

CLAIRE-No me desagrada tu idea, pero si no mal recuerdo el doctor me dio reposo absoluto, y Zoey podría llegar en cualquier momento

LEON-Zoey salio con Sherry, pero tienes razón, necesitas reposo y…

***Claire besa a Leon**

CLAIRE-Los besos no están prohibidos

LEON-(SUSPIRA)Va a ser una incapacidad muy larga

***Ambos se ríen y juntan sus frentes**

LEON-Gracias por seguir conmigo, Te amo

CLAIRE-Yo también te Amo

***Se besan y se abrazan, aún había cosas que les dolían, pero juntos las superarían, ya que su amor era más grande**

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado, fue muy corto y aun me faltan como dos CLEON por subir pero apenas me da tiempo,si puedo la proxima semana subire otro fic CLEON así que nos leemos pronto**

**MAX PLAYER123-****Que bueno que te gusto el primer capitulo espero no decepcionarte con el final, y gracias por tu review**

**SHINO****BU**** ECHIZEN-****Tu crees que le hubiera partido la cara desde un principio? jeje pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera durado menos el fic, jeje, espero te haya gustado el final**

**MR FIC-**** hOLA, aun tengo dos mas Cleon si no mal recuerdo, y sigo escribiendo la de Fullmetal Alchemist, después de acabar esas dos Cleon no se si hare más de resident ya que ya hice muchas y quiero dedicarme a la de fullmetal y a la de athena y kyo de king of fighter que llevo mas de medio año queriendo escribir pero si me animo hago un one shot de jake y jill como lo pides aunque no se de que trataria porque no me llama la atención esa pareja, pero ya veremos, que se arregle rapido tu celular**

**MANU-****Ya vi el capitulo la verdad espera más de Adrien y Marinette ya que yo soy 100% esa pareja, me gusta Luka pero no quiero que se quede con el, con respecto a tu historia me gustaria ayudarte pero como ya te había mencionado no me da tiempo, ve cuanto tiempo paso para poder subir otro fic, y solo de dos capítulos, aún tengo dos Cleon por subir y sigo con mi historia de Fullmetal Alchemist, pero voy muy lento mi trabajo absorbe la mayoría del tiempo, desde cuando eh querido hacer un fic de**** Athena y Kyo de kof pero no eh tenido tiempo, no eh podido jugar resident evil 2, la consola la tiene mi novio y como te comento por falta de tiempo y dinero no eh podido comprarlo ni jugarlo; referente a las historias Yaoi la verdad no me gustan mucho, las respeto y todo pero no las leo y mucho menos las hago porque no me inspiran nada por ese motivo me temo que no podré hacer nada de eso, para hacer historias me temo que tienes que inspirarte y si son parejas que no me llaman no me dan ganas de hacer nada de ellos, lo que puedo prometerte es que si subes uno lo leere, me gustaría ayudarte a subir tus historias pero no me doy abasto ni con las ****mías y mas ahora que tengo wattap y aoi donde subo las historias también**


End file.
